Kejantanan?
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke sedang galau karena Naruto selalu menolaknya. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedang meminta saran dari Itachi tentang bagaimana dia agar bisa di terima oleh Naruto. Coba kau tunjukan kejantananmu padanya.."WHT?"


Summary : Sasuke sedang galau karena Naruto selalu menolaknya. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedang meminta saran dari Itachi tentang bagaimana dia agar bisa di terima oleh Naruto. Coba kau tunjukan kejantananmu padanya.."WHT!?"

.

**What!?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, humor (walau Loshi gak yakin ini humor)**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typos, PWP, Alur kecepetan, One shoot, dll**

**.**

Di rumah keluarga terpandang, seorang pemuda dengan wajah sangat tampan sedang tertidur sambil memeluk sebingkai foto. Foto dengan wajah dirinya dan sahabat atau sebut saja orang yang paling di cintanya. Uzumaki Naruto, nama orang yang di foto itu dengannya. sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak paling tampan di keluarga itu, soalnya tak mungkin lebih tampan kakaknya. Toh orang kakaknya udah punya keriput jadi dirinya lebih tampan.

Narsis!

Sasuke sekarang sedang galau karena Naruto selalu saja menolak pernyataan cintanya. Katanya kurang inilah, kurang itulah. Padahal jika dilihat Sasuke tak ada kurangnya sama sekali. Eh ada deh! Kurang ngaca.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurannya dan berjalan ke kamar keramat aniki terkeriputnya. Setidaknya walaupun keritput, anikinya itu bisa mendapatkan uke yang di sukanya. Anak tetangga paling ganas, bahkan lebih ganas dari peliharaan ularnya, Manda. Itachi bisa menaklukan uke terganas alias Kyuubi dengan entah cara apa. Dan sekarang dia akan minta ilmunya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Seruan dari dalam kamar Itachi. Itachi sudah tau bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sasuke. Karena di depan kamarnya ada sebauh sisi tv yang menayangkan langsung di kamarnya siapa yang ada di depan. Jadi dirinya tak usah lagi bertanya siapa yang ada di luar dengan mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Adik kakak sama-sama narsis!

Kriettt..

Sasuke masuk ke kamar keramat itu. dan benar saja, anikinya sedang semedi di atas kasur. Kamar Itachi berbau sebauh bunga, bunga kemenyan. Sasuke sedikit merinding di buatnya.

"Aniki aku ingin minta cara untuk menaklukan Naruto." Kata Sasuke to the point. Sasuke duduk di bawah seperti orang yang minta pelet dari dukun. Dan tentu saja dukunnya Itachi.

"Kau harus menunjukan 'kejantananmu'." Kata Itachi sambil tetap bersemedi.

'Kejantanan?" pikir Sasuke sambil melihat ke bawah. Dan tring, tiba-tiba saja lampu tidur di sebelah Sasuke menyala.

Sungguh ajaib!

"Terima kasih, aniki." Kata sasuke sambil berlari ke rumah tetangga sebelah, rumah Naruto.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Gumam Itachi sambil bersemedi kembali.

* * *

Tap hap tap houp..

Kenapa suaranya gitu?

Oh pasti karena Sasuke gak pernah bener kalau masuk ke rumah orang. Rasanya emang kaya pencuri, ngendap-ngendap lewat balkon kamar Naruto. Sasuke emang gak pernah masuk lewat pintu kalau lagi mau ke kamar Naruto, pasti lewat jendela kaya mau maling. Kalau maling cinta Naruto sih pasti, tapi ini bukan.

Tap

Sasuke akhirnya bisa juga masuk ke kamar itu dengan aman sentausa. Dilihatnya sang pemilik kamar sedang tidur sambil terkurep dengan bantal di atas punggungnya. Kaya kura-kura!

Sasuke terkikik sedikit melihat orang yang akan di tunjukan 'kejantanannya' itu sedang tidur dengan gaya yang aneh.

"Sst..Naruto,"

Tok tok tok

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke sampai akhrinya sang empu kamar bangun dengan keadaan setengah merem.

"Engg.. ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan kejantananku, tapi kau harus menerimaku ya."

"Eng?" Gumam Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke. Kenjantanan? Dia kira Sasuke mau menunjukan kekuatanannya sebagai seorang laki-laki di film-film tapi ternyata...

Srett..

1%

20%

40%

60%

80%

Complete...

"..."

"..."

"Kyaaaa...Teme gila!"

Brug..prang..bletak

"Kau tak perlu menunjukannya! Aku juga punya! Teme hentai!"

Brug.. prang.. meong.. brug.. srak..

Sasuke jatuh dari balkon Naruto saat Naruto melemparnya dengan semua barang yang ada di kamar itu. Jelas saja, toh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuka celananya dan memperlihatakan 'barangnya' yang sedang tidur lelap di sangkar.

"Sasuke, aku bilang kejantanan yang artinya kekuatan sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati, bukan kejantanan yang itu." kata Itachi tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil berdiri melihat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di atas semak-semak rumah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Ok ini, bener-bener aneh.. dan gak banget..**

**Humornya bahkan gak kerasa..ckck**

**Ada yang bisa bantu bikin humor? Review please..**


End file.
